The human body is a complex machine that requires constant maintenance to operate at peak efficiency. Exercise is one form of maintenance that helps keep the human body functioning efficiently. There are a number of activities that exercise or otherwise stimulate various parts of the body. When the exercise or stimulation is a fun activity, a person is more inclined to participate in the activity. Sometimes, machinery or other devices are used to help exercise or stimulate various parts of the human body. Some of the newer exercise machinery provides an inclined bench on which the user lies or sits while pulling on ropes with the arms to tone the back and arms. It is desirable to have bench to that assists in making exercising more enjoyable.
A growing number of devices are now used for sexual stimulation, enrichment or gratification. Perhaps the simplest and easiest to use is a standard electric or battery operated hand held vibrator. While such vibrators provide stimulation, they fail to involve the whole body and thus fail to simulate intercourse. Other devices use a piston or motor to move a sexual assistance device to simulate intercourse, but these devices do not involve the user to the extent that intercourse would, or only require the user to be a passive participant. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a sexual assistance or stimulation device that the user controls and that involves the whole body to simulate intercourse.